


Ach, ta rána poté

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Submission, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Pořádná kocovina po prohýřené noci je následek sice nepříjemný, ale očekávatelný. Jenže pak jsou i následky nepříjemnější a ještě k tomu neočekávané. Jako když se Damienovi následující ráno objeví na prahu jeho partner se spoustou nepříjemných dotazů na předešlou noc.Samostatná krátká povídka z ranku "porno s minimalistickou zápletkou".





	Ach, ta rána poté

Probouzel se jen pomalu. A nerad. Hlava jako střep, na patře hnusná pachuť, bolavé tělo. Možná bylo načase přiznat si, že na podobné akce už ve svých pětatřiceti není nejmladší. Nebylo to jednoduché, ale bylo to podstatně snazší než si přiznat pravý důvod, proč se předchozí noci tak ztřískal. Nebo spíš důvody. Původně zvažoval, že by ani nešel, ale to by vůči jeho lidem nebylo fér. Oni měli legitimní důvod slavit, a že jiná divize firmy, o které neměli ani ponětí, má vážné problémy, by nemělo jejich úspěchy zastínit.

            Damien se v Zertechu pořád ještě snažil bojovat s přerodem do klasické korporace, kde je CEO jen abstraktní pojem vzbuzující nervózní pohledy. Jenže s přibývajícími úspěchy, pobočkami, a zaměstnanci, už si tenhle přístup dokázal jakž takž držet jen v hlavním sídle společnosti ve Phoenixu. Proto se nakonec přemohl a na oslavu šel. Alkohol měl být jen adekvátním odreagováním. Kéž by.

            Zašátral na nočním stolku po telefonu, jen aby ho našel vybitý. Kdyby mu nebylo tak strašně zle, snad by se i zamyslel, jak je možné ve 22. století vybít mobil. Takhle ho jen s nespokojeným povzdychnutím položil zpátky. Potřeboval si dát sprchu. A vyčistit zuby. Taky potřeboval aspirin a kafe. Bohužel všechno zmíněné vypadalo stejně reálně, jako mimozemská invaze, protože by se nejdřív musel zvednout z postele.

            Rezignovaně zabořil tvář zpátky do polštáře, odhodlán ignorovat realitu. Ta s tím ovšem zásadně nesouhlasila. Cvaknutí, když povolil elektronický zámek vchodových dveří, by za jiných okolností neslyšel, ale v danou chvíli bylo v Damienově bytě hrobové ticho. Jenom otočil hlavu, aby viděl na dveře ložnice. Jestli ho chce někdo vykrást, ať si poslouží. Dokud nebude chtít postel. A pokud ho někdo přišel zabít, tak proč by se vůbec měl Damien namáhat s nějakou fyzickou aktivitou.

            „No, dobrý ráno,“ promluvil černovlasý čtyřicátník, než se ležérně opřel o futra.

            „Eirane..., co tady děláš?“ zatímco se jeho mozek snažil najít odpověď, bolest hlavy nabrala takřka zrůdných rozměrů.

            „Nemohl jsem se ti dovolat,“ pronesl, jako kdyby tím něco vysvětloval. Možná i ona mimozemská invaze nevypadala tak nepravděpodobně, ve srovnání s představou, že by se Eiran objevil v Damienově bytě bez ohlášení.

            „Mám vybitý telefon. Děje se něco?“

            „Na to jsem se chtěl zeptat já tebe.“

            „Včera jsme měli firemní party, asi jsem to trochu přehnal,“ shrnul Damien a líně se převalil v peřinách.

            „Dobře, a něco co nevím? Včera jsi mi volal, vzpomínáš?“

            Až do té chvíle byl Damien přesvědčený, že mu nemůže být mizerněji. Svůj názor promptně přehodnotil.

            „Volal? To se omlouvám, moc si nepamatuju.“

            „Jsem v šoku,“ okomentoval Eiran sarkasticky. Vkročil do místnosti, a sedl si na kraj postele, vážný a zamyšlený. Na tuhle kombinaci u něj Damien nebyl zvyklý. Párkrát ji už viděl, ale za okolností, na které vzpomínat nechtěl.

            „Co jsem ti chtěl?“ sebral nakonec odvahu. Vždyť nemohlo jít o nic vážného, to by Eiran přijel buď dřív, nebo vůbec.

            „Vlastně ne moc.“

            „Eirane, buď mi to řekni rovnou, nebo mi aspoň dones něco na hlavu, než pojdu.“

 

 K jeho překvapení si Eiran vybral druhou možnost. Možná, že Damien nakonec přeci jen nechce vědět, co v opileckém rauši druhému muži řekl.

            „Měl bych se vysprchovat,“ povzdychl si zmučeně Damien, když zapil bílou tabletu.

            „Jo, to bys měl,“ souhlasil Eiran, a vůbec poprvé od chvíle, co přišel, se usmál.

            „Vážně je to tak hrozný?“

            „Jak se to vezme,“ ukázal prstem na Damienovo odhalené břicho, kde stálo kostrbatým písmem černou fixou „seš nejlepší, šéfe“, následováno apartním srdíčkem.

            „Nechci nic vědět, budu předstírat, že se včerejšek nikdy nestal,“ zaúpěl odmítavě.

            „A mě by zrovna docela zajímalo, co se dělo, šéfe,“ usmál se Eiran, a v šedivých očích se mu blýskalo. Damien ten pohled znal. Moc dobře.

            „Eirane, teď není úplně vhodná chvíle.“

            „Někdo, kdo mi volá v půl čtvrtý ráno s detailním popisem, jak by mě chtěl vykouřit, mi bude říkat, co kdy je a není vhodný?“ jen stěží skrýval své pobavení.

            „Já... jdu do tý sprchy,“ oznámil svůj únikový plán, a konečně se vyhrabal z postele.

 

Byl příliš rozptýlený proudem teplé vody, která mu dopadala na šíji, než aby slyšel kroky, nebo šelest oblečení. Eiranova ruka kolem pasu ho vyděsila, až na dlažbě div neuklouznul.

             „Stalo se něco?“ promluvil Damienovi tiše do ucha.

            „Ne, jen... chyběls mi.“

            „Proto ses tak zrušil?“

            „Nevím.“

            „Nelži, víš, že to nemám rád,“ hravě se mu zakousnul do ušního lalůčku.

            „Fajn. Ožral jsem se, protože jedna z mých nejlepších vědkyň je mrtvá, další vědec se pohřešuje, nejdražší projekt v historii mojí společnosti je v rukou neschopnýho policejního detektiva, a měsíc jsem neměl sex. Spokojenej?“ vysypal ze sebe v jediném souvětí. Trochu se mu ulevilo. Trochu.

            „Mohl jsi mi kdykoliv zavolat.“

            „Neměl jsem čas.“

            Eiran ho pevně chytil za zápěstí a opřel mu ruce o zeď.

            „Eirane, teď ne.“

            „Varoval jsem tě, ať nelžeš.“

            Damien jen svěsil hlavu na znamení rezignace. Ostatně, oba dobře věděli, že kdyby Damien skutečně nechtěl, použil by jiná slova. Eiran mladšího muže chytil pod krkem – nijak silně, ale Damien přesto zalapal po dechu.

            „Měl jsi mi zavolat.“

            „Proč, aby mi slovutnej Eiran Alphege ukázal, jak vést byznys?!“ zavrčel podrážděně.

            Eiran se bez velkého rozmýšlení napřáhl a vrazil Damienovi facku. Hlasité plesknutí mělo v koupelně uspokojivou ozvěnu, i když rána nebyla nijak silná.

            „Měsíc tě nevidím, a jak jsi zvlčil!“ zhodnotil naoko pohoršeně Eiran, než vylezl ze sprchy, a popadl nejbližší osušku. Damien se na něj díval trochu zmateně.

            „To čekáš, že zůstaneme tady? Jestli vážně toužíš dvacet minut klečet na dlažbě, tak proti tomu nic nemám, ale dneska ne. Dej se dohromady a přijď za mnou, až budeš připravenej,“ s tím sebral svoje oblečení a nechal Damiena v koupelně o samotě.

 

Damien přišel do obýváku o pár minut později, s ručníkem kolem pasu. Voda mu ještě kapala z mokrých světle hnědých vlasů a celkově vypadal podstatně zdravěji. Jen se pořád tvářil jako zpráskaný pes, na což dle Eirana neměl nárok, protože ho nikdo nezpráskal. Zatím. Eiran sám seděl na pohovce a měřil si ho přísným pohledem.

            „Tak šup, už jsem myslel že se nedočkám“ vyzval Damiena k místu na podlaze před gaučem. Damien zaváhal. Zjevně zvažoval, jestli se na to přeci jenom nevykašlat.

            „Na rozmejšlení jsi měl času dost, pojď sem, než si já rozmyslím ty dlaždice,“ Eiranův hlas už zdaleka nezněl tak mile, jako před chvílí ve sprše. Damienovi bylo jasné, že další varování už nedostane.

            Párkrát se nadechl a vydechl, než došel k pohovce. Beze slova si sundal ručník, a nahý klekl staršímu muži k nohám. Namísto své naučené pozice s rukama za zády a narovnaný se ale rozhodl pro jiný začátek. Ruce za záda sice dal, ale předklonil se, dokud se čelem nedotýkal špiček Eiranových nohou. Samozřejmě, že to nedělal jen tak. Takhle měl Eiran vynikající výhled na jeho záda a zejména na pět dlouhých diagonálních jizev, které se na několika místech křížily. Moc dobře věděl, že se na ně jeho partner nedívá rád, zejména v rámci hry. Ucítil studenou plácačku bičíku, jak pomalu kopíruje jednu z jizev a bezděky se zachvěl.

            „Nejdřív drzej, a teď ještě neposlušnej,“ zamlaskal káravě Eiran.

            „Nebyl jste specifický, pane,“ pokusil se obhájit Damien. Marně. Bičík mu olíznul zjizvená záda s větší razancí, než na jakou byl takhle na začátku zvyklý. Zasykl.

            „Asi jsem tě špatně slyšel, chlapče.“

            „Rád bych splnil vaše přání, ale nevím, jaká jsou,“ bruslil na opravdu tenkém ledě ale aspoň bude hra zábavnější. Jenom málo věcí dokázalo Eirana vytočit víc, než když si Damien hrál na idiota.

            „Podívej se na mě,“ zazněl nad ním Eiranův hlas. Bylo zřejmé, že se snaží Damienovu snahu ignorovat, ale po těch letech už před druhým mužem nedokázal tak docela skrýt drobné záchvěvy v hlase a řeči těla. Damien vzhlédl, zelené oči široké hraným strachem při pohledu na bičík spočívající na Eiranových stehnech.

            Čekal hodně věcí, ale nečekal facku. Podstatně méně symbolickou než před chvílí ve sprše. Zcela reflexivně vystřelil rukou ke tváři, která nepříjemně pálila. A zalitoval, protože Eiran byl rychlejší. Přetáhl ho přes prsty bičem. Damien zaúpěl, načež ruku okamžitě vrátil za záda.

            „Chceš si se mnou hrát? Tak si budem hrát, ale po mým. Teď mi nastav ruce.“

            Damien poslechl. Bledou kůži zápěstí mu objala široká kožená pouta, jejichž tíhu důvěrně znal. Další překvapení ho čekalo, když Eiran zpod jednoho polštáře vedle sebe vylovil širokou plácačku z tmavého dřeva. Nebylo to příjemné překvapení.

            „Já… já se omlouvám, pane. Je mi líto, že jsem na vás byl drzý,“ obrátil Damien rychleji, než Eiran považoval za možné, a najednou to ani trochu nevypadalo, že by omluvný výraz hrál.

            „Přijde mi dost výmluvný, že tohle,“ pozvedne nástroj, „u tebe má mnohem větší autoritu než já.“

            „To není pravda!“ vykřikl, pravděpodobně jen díky pudu sebezáchovy.

            „A za lhaní dostaneš dalších pět.“

            „Ale pane! To není fér!“

            „Deset. Pokračuj, jak je libo.“

            Damien jen zalapal po dechu. Udělal si v hlavě velmi rychlý propočet svých prohřešků, přiřadil číslo do rovnice k Eiranovým zvykům, a znatelně pobledl. Eiran měl nakonec asi pravdu, když říkal, že Damien zvlčil.

 

Eiran se postavil, chytil ho za spoutané ruce a vytáhl na nohy vedle sebe.

            „Do kuchyně,“ zavelel, nedbaje Damienova sklíčeného výrazu. Kdekoliv jinde v bytě by si to odbyl raději než přehnutý přes stůl. Což Eiran pochopitelně věděl; proto si ho vybral.

            „Mohl bych…,“ zkusil opatrně.

            Starší muž ho utnul všeříkajícím: „Nemohl.“

            Ani ne o dvě minuty později už stál opřený o ten proklatý stůl. Aspoň že mu Eiran nespoutal ruce za zády, takže si nemusel dřít obličej o masivní dubové dřevo. Nezkoušel se nijak bránit, možná mu za to Eiran jednu nebo dvě rány odpustí. Kéž by.

            „Připravený?“ ozvalo se za ním. Samozřejmě, že nebyl připravený. Přesto přikývnul. Co jiného mu taky zbývalo.

            Plácačka dopadla na místo určení s tupým plesknutím. Eiran do rány nedal nijak moc síly, což Damiena trochu uklidnilo. Ne na dlouho. Další dvě rány dopadly na stejné místo, a už podstatně méně neškodně. Pak tři rány symetricky na druhé straně. Pro Damiena poměrně záhy vyvstal jistý problém. Sice byl rád, že po něm tentokrát nebylo požadováno počítání, na straně druhé to taky znamenalo, že pořád nevěděl, kolik ran vlastně dostane. Po dalších dvou už mu to ale bylo dost jedno. Eiran postupně přidal na intenzitě a v případě téhle proklaté věci se ani nemusel namáhat moc. Plácačka nebyla jako dostat bičem. Ten byl rychlý, ostrý a štiplavý, tohle bylo mnohem zákeřnější. Šestá rána a už skučel jak zvíře. Ještě se ani nedostal přes bonus, který si zasloužil vlastní výřečností.

            „Prosím, pane, slitujte se, prosím,“ štkal po deváté ráně. Eiran mu ale jen připomněl, že když měl dost energie na blbosti, tak na tohle ji má nepochybně také. Ještě se zlomyslně zasmál, když si všiml Damienovy erekce. Nevzrušovala ho bolest – alespoň ne sama o sobě. Poslední měsíc snil o spoustě věcí, které by mu Eiran mohl dělat, a bylo to dobré, ale představy se ani trochu nevyrovnaly skutečnosti. Možná vlastně jen celou situaci zhoršovaly. Jakkoliv měl Damien bujnou fantazii, nikdy nedokázala vybásnit maličkosti, na kterých tolik záleželo. Štípající pot, tvrdou hranu stolu, která nepříjemně tlačila, nefalšovaný stud, když mu Eiran připomínal, jak moc se mu tohle zacházení líbí. A hlavně Eirana samotného. Jeho um jít vždycky o ten malý kousek dál, než bylo příjemné. Ukázat Damienovi že je v něm mnohem víc, než si sám myslí.

            „Omlouvám se, strašně moc se omlouvám,“ kňučel upřímně, zatímco mu po tvářích tekly slzy. Bolest už byla prakticky nesnesitelná a Damien měl co dělat, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena.

            „Vždyť jsme teprve u patnácti, a deset jsi měl jako bonus. Co myslíš, kolik by sis zasloužil za to divadlo, co jsi předved?“

            Prvotním impulzem mu bylo říct, že jeho provinění nemůže vykoupit žádná bolest, ale to by se příliš snadno dalo vyložit jako pozvánka do dalšího kola.

            „Aspoň pětadvacet, pane, ale já už nemůžu. Prosím, mějte slitování.“

            „Myslíš, že si slitování zasloužíš?“

            „Ne, pane Alphege, nezasloužím.“

            „No, aspoň nějakou sebereflexi máš. Zvládneš ještě pět?“ navrhnul svůj kompromis. Nebo to možná kompromis vůbec nebyl, a chtěl mu dát dvacet ran od začátku. Damien nicméně v danou chvíli nedisponoval kapacitou, aby nad jeho slovy příliš přemýšlel. Byl bolavý, vyčerpaný a nadržený.

            „Vynasnažím se, pane.“

            „Tak se mi líbíš. Počítej si.“

            „Jedna,“ začal počítat, když dopadla první rána. Ani o chlup měkčí než předešlé. Postižené místo mu obalila intenzivní bolest, kterou cítil snad až v kostech. Nebyl si jistý, jestli další čtyři rány přežije, ale slíbil, že se bude snažit.

            „Dvě,“ praštil se čelem o desku stolu, jen aby na zlomek vteřiny cítil nějakou jinou část těla než svoje zmučené pozadí.

            „Tři,“ zachraptěl. Cítil, jak se mu chvějí nohy. Jakoby ani nepatřily jemu. Nechápal, jak to, že ještě stojí.

            „Vidíš, jak ti to jde. Seš šikovnej, ještě dvě zvládneš jako nic,“ Eiranův hlas byl zase vlídný a milý. Damiena povzbudil, i když si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho mu prchavý elán vydrží.

            „Čtyři!“ vykřikl přidušeným hlasem, a tentokrát se mu opravdu podlomily nohy. Stihl se sebrat těsně předtím, než by se bradou praštil o hranu stolu. Eiran trpělivě počkal, dokud se znovu nenachystá.

            „Poslední. Můžeme?“ byla to spíš řečnická otázka, ale Damien byl v danou chvíli vděčný za každé slovo, které mu Eiran věnoval. Vědomí, že si jeho výdrže a bolesti, kterou prožívá, někdo váží, bylo stejně návykové, jako tvrdé drogy.

            „Ano, pane.“

            Nevěřil, že by Eiran do posledního úderu dal víc síly, a přesto mu přišel ještě o něco horší než ty předchozí. Na okamžik měl pocit, že se nemůže nadechnout. Začal trochu panikařit, přičemž se mu vzdaly nohy nadobro. Naštěstí Eiran podobný vývoj situace očekával. Pohotově ho zachytil kolem pasu a pomalu se i s ním posadil na zem.

            „Počítej, chlapče,“ připomněl mu jemně. Nechtěl poslední číslo slyšet kvůli sobě, potřeboval, aby si Damien uvědomil, že to má za sebou. A že to zvládnul.

            „Pět,“ dodal Damien opožděně s trochu připitomělým úsměvem na rtech.

            „Správně. Víš, co to znamená?“

            „Že jsem vás nezklamal.“

            „Přesně tak,“ promlouval k němu, zatímco rozepínal pouta, „jsi úžasnej.“

            „Děkuju, pane,“ zavrněl Damien, prakticky se tetelil blahem.

            „Zasloužíš si odměnu. Pojď,“ pomohl mladšímu muži na nohy a odvedl ho do ložnice.

 

Eiran nechal Damiena kleknout k posteli, než si začal rozepínat kalhoty. S potěšením sledoval Damienův nesoustředěný pohled. Zjevně byl pořád ještě trochu mimo, což jen dokazovalo, jak moc tohle potřeboval. Damien byl většinou drzý a zkoušel, co si může dovolit – když pro nic jiného, tak pro oboustranné potěšení z následující hry o podřízení, ale teď šel výrazně za hranu svých obvyklých provokací, i Eiranovy tolerance. Právě díky tomu byl v tu chvíli výrazně krotší a klidnější, než u něj bylo zvykem.

            Eiran si sedl na postel a gestem si přivolal Damiena mezi svoje roztažené nohy. Nepotřebovali slova, aby Damien pochopil, co se od něj čeká. Bez zaváhání se naklonil, a otřel se tváří o Eiranovu odhalenou erekci. Cítil, jak po sobě zanechává vlhkou stopu.

            „Sluší ti to takhle. Asi bych tě měl prostě řezat víc,“ pousmál se Eiran, zatímco proplétal prsty Damienovými vlasy, zvlhlými potem.

            Damien neodpověděl, ale místo slov jazykem pomalu obtáhnul penis před sebou od kořene po uzdičku, kde se na chvilku zastavil. Eiran cosi souhlasně zamručel. Když se v další vteřině ponořil do mokrého tepla Damienových úst, jen stěží se ovládl, aby si zkrátka nevzal, co chtěl. Nezapomněl ale na fakt, že tohle je odměna, a trochu iniciativy z Damienovy strany bylo její součástí.

            Damien si vymyslel dobrý plán. Nejdřív se Eiranovi věnoval jazykem. Rafinovanými triky ho postupně zbavoval rozumu, jen aby ho v následujícím okamžiku polknul až po kořen. Eiran cítil, jak Damien bojuje s dávicím reflexem, ale věděl z nejedné podstatně hrubší zkušenosti s ním, že se nakonec ovládne. Eiran  mu věnoval pár opatrných přírazů bez toho, aby ho nějak nutil. Když se Damien potřeboval nadechnout, jen uhnul hlavou, dokud mu žalud nespočíval mezi pootevřenými rty. Kolem koutků se mu až na bradu leskly stopy slin, které nedokázal zastavit. Upřímně, ani se nesnažil.

            „Kdyby ses tak viděl. Seš překrásnej. Dokonalej,“ nešetřil Eiran komplimenty. Muž u jeho nohou jen spokojeně přivřel oči a nechal svého pána znovu vklouznout do svých úst. Střídavě ho dráždil jen špičkou jazyka, než po něm začal přejíždět širší plochou, ve stejném rytmu, v jakém pohyboval hlavou. Slyšel, jak nad ním Eiran lapá po dechu a naplňovalo ho to až absurdní hrdostí. Zrychloval a zpomaloval podle toho, jak pevně ho Eiran držel za vlasy. Ani moc nevnímal, když mu starší muž začal pomalu tlačit hlavu hlouběji do svého klína, a svůj penis hlouběji do krku. Musel být blízko. Ta myšlenka Damiena povzbudila k ještě větší snaze. V tu chvíli pro ně neexistovalo nic, než oni dva a trocha času vyjmutá z normálního světa, který byl tak daleko, že by se o jeho existenci dalo pochybovat. Eiran hlasitě zasténal, když se ho zmocnila první vlna nastupujícího orgasmu. Reflexivně se naklonil dopředu, jako by se snad chtěl schoulit kolem Damiena, který s naprostou samozřejmostí spolykal všechno, co mu Eiran dával. Eiran byl možná mimo, ale ne dost na to, aby mu unikly záchvěvy Damienova těla. Příliš podobné jeho vlastním, než aby je připisoval náhodě.

            Eiran se po chvilce narovnal, jen aby padl na záda do postele. Pár okamžiků jen popadal dech, než natáhl ruku z postele zhruba stejným směrem, kde nechal klečícího Damiena.

            „Pojď sem,“ zasípal. Kdyby Damien neposlechl, jen těžko by se v tu chvíli starší muž zmohl na něco jiného, než nějakou peprnou nadávku a snad nějakou planou výhružku. Naštěstí pro Eirana už si přetahované užili ten den dost. Damien se vyškrábal na postel, než zabořil obličej do Eiranova ramene. Hodnou chvíli mezi nimi panovalo příjemné ticho, než ho přerušil Damien bolestným zaúpěním, když ho starší muž plácnul po zadku, na kterém se rýsovala rudo-fialová jelita.

            „Za co?“ zeptal se dotčeně.

            „Ani ses nezeptal, jestli se můžeš udělat. Máš štěstí, že jsem právě prodělal infarkt a další půl hodinu se nezvednu.“

            „Můžeš mi to vynahradit příště.“ usmál se Damien. Drzost se mu vrátila překvapivě rychle, ale přesto si Eiran nemohl nevšimnout, že je jiný. Uvolněný, klidný. Snad i šťastný. Aspoň na chvíli.


End file.
